Navidades en Barcelona
by Il Pomeriggio
Summary: Cierto grupo de naciones deciden pasar las navidades juntos año tras año. Este toca en España, concretamente Barcelona.
1. 24 de Diciembre

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, quizá palabras mal sonantes.

_**#1.- 24 de Diciembre**_

Era una tradición en el mundo el pasar las navidades con sus respectivas familias; charlar, reír, dar y recibir regalos… no obstante, ellos, como la representación de un país, carecían de una extensa familia con la cual compartir aquellos animados momentos. Algunos simplemente decidían pasar esas fechas como cualquier otro día, otros se reunían con sus superiores — mejor conocidos como "jefes" o seres capaces de gobernar el país — mientras que el resto simplemente escogía pasar dichas fechas con sus seres más cercanos, importándoles poco o nada cuál tradición seguir; lo único que importaba era pasar una velada agradable en compañía.

Ese era el caso de España. Desde hacía ya algunos años todas las navidades se reunía con sus más queridos amigos en casa de uno o de otro, habían acordado que pasarían cada año en casa de uno distinto para poder disfrutar de las diferentes costumbres. El año anterior había tocado en Italia y, tras algunos años de espera, este tocaba en casa de España. Debido a su actual estado económico no podía montar un festín de ensueño, pero con un poco de empeño y ahorros escondidos había logrado al menos preparar una cena con la que sus invitados pudieran chuparse los dedos.

_Las calles se encontraban llenas de gente pese a las bajas temperaturas y las amenazas de nieve en la zona, todos tenían el mismo objetivo y es que no todos empezaban a prepararse para las navidades con antelación, algunos esperaban a la paga de finales de Noviembre e incluso los había que no empezaban sus compras hasta el mismo día 24 de Diciembre. El ibérico hubiera preferido aguardar pacientemente hasta el último día para poder aumentar, por poco que fuera, sus ahorros pero sabía de antemano que podía arriesgarse a que los precios se dispararan a tal grado que debería servir gazpacho en navidad para poder comprar los regalos. Así pues, no queriendo arriesgarse a tal sorpresa y decepción, tomó su abrigo grueso negro, sus guantes rojos y bufanda del mismo color con la única diferencia de tener un tomate bordado en uno de los extremos — regalo por parte del Norte de Italia el año anterior, el cual le hizo mucha ilusión al saber que había sido hecho a mano por el mismo italiano — y se adentró en las calles comerciales atestadas de personas de pleno Barcelona._

_Debía comprar lo justo y necesario en cuanto a la cena, podría servir algunos aperitivos que tenía ya en casa y echarle imaginación para poder aprovechar todo cuanto tuviera. Primeramente, decidió comprar los regalos para sus invitados y amigos. Debido a los diferentes tamaños de los regalos tuvo la urgencia de dar varios viajes hasta el coche para poder despejar sus manos y seguir con sus compras navideñas. Vamos, que todo lo que había engordado debido a la mala alimentación a base de comidas rápidas y pasarse el día con el trasero pegado a una silla lo había logrado adelgazar en cuestión de dos horas. Ramblas arriba, ramblas abajo. Incluso se había perdido en alguna ocasión entre las callejuelas buscando tiendas en las que poder encontrar lo que llevaba en mente._

_Había conseguido comprar regalos para todos, la cena y como premio había conseguido un par de moratones en el costado, un pie pisoteado y de haberse descuidado un poco más seguro habría ganado un vale gratuito para una estancia indefinida en el hospital. ¿Qué tenía aquella anciana mujer con el pobre español? Vale que el castaño se había llevado la última caja de gambas más baratas que había en aquel amplio congelador, pero tampoco era como para que atentara contra su vida a cada momento que le veía. Ahora que lo recordaba, el último año que habían pasado la navidad en España lo habían celebrado tal cual se celebraba en Madrid ya que el ibérico se encontraba viviendo en aquella ciudad, pero desde hacía un par de años que vivía en una casa a las afueras de Barcelona, una más tranquilita y modosita ya que la anterior se le quedó demasiado grande para él solo, así que encontró interesante mostrarles cómo celebraban la navidad en aquella parte del país. Ya se había alejado de las calles más transitadas para cuando recayó en ese dato y con lo que le había costado salir de los atascos de seguro los congelados pronto dejarían de estarlo. Para su buena suerte vislumbró una pequeña tienda en la que posiblemente vendieran lo que estaba buscando, y es que sin "eso" no sería una navidad a lo catalán. Con la esperanza y una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad a cualquiera con el que se topara aparcó el coche en doble fila, bajó rápidamente de este y salió corriendo hasta aquel pequeño establecimiento._

—_Creo que China ya se está pasando un poco… - murmuró para sí mismo al percatarse de que aquella tienda era un nuevo bazar chino._

_Por ahora no podría quejarse, si encontraba lo que buscaba de seguro lo encontraría mucho más barato pese a que de seguro en dos días acabaría con algo despegado. Fijo, ya que la primera y última vez que decidió comprarse algo en uno de esos bazares acabó con el pijama descosido por todos lados. Qué vergüenza había pasado a la mañana siguiente al recibir como saludo "de no ser por los calzoncillos podría verte un huevo" por parte de Prusia, obviamente acompañado por burlas por parte de sus dos amigos durante todo el resto del día, y de lo poco asombroso que era su persona al seguir usando ropa vieja y descosida. ¡No era vieja, ni siquiera hacía una semana que lo había comprado! Lo había arreglado únicamente porque era muy calentito y cómodo para dormir en esos días fríos pues caro no le había salido._

_Rebuscó entre los pasillos la decoración de navidad ignorando un tenue sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas por tal recuerdo. Dio por fin con su meta, encontrando aquel pedazo de madera con una cara pintada y una boina pegada a lo que representaba ser la cabeza. Era lo suficientemente grande y pesado como para replantearse dos veces, o más, el si decidirse por ese o por uno de los tantos que habían en tamaños más pequeños._

—_Cuanto más grande, más bulto esconderá – espetó no queriendo darle más vueltas, sufriendo por los congelados y la multa que le caería si pasaban los mossos._

Sin duda había sido un día para recordar entre las batallitas con aquella mujer, los sustos que se llevó al intentar salir de los atascos y el infarto que casi le dio al ver que justo cuando se subía al auto para dirigirse finalmente a casa los mossos se paraban cerca de su posición con la clara intención de ponerle multa por aparcar en doble fila. Claro que lo que esos hombres no esperaron es que en el último segundo encendiera el motor y acelerara tan rápido como pudo, casi impactando con un coche que pudo esquivar milagrosamente. De algo debía servirle las veces que se había montado en el coche con alguno de los dos italianos, ¡que uno no sufría por su vida por gusto!

El día 24 por la mañana se había levantado a pronta hora como casi todos los días, pero con la excepción de que en este lo hacía para poder tener todo listo para la noche. Quizá incluso demasiado pronto, pero quería asegurarse de tener tiempo para todos los recados, preparar todo e incluso tener tiempo para la siesta. No se dio el lujo de perder más de 10 minutos para desayunar, tan pronto se espabiló tras la ducha matutina corrió como alma llevada por el diablo a empezar con sus cosas. Casi a última hora de la mañana su jefe le había pedido que le llevara unos papeles al ayuntamiento, los cuales debería haber leído y firmado dos semanas antes pero que debido a varias cosas había dejado siempre arrinconados hasta ese momento. Firmó sin siquiera leer, quizá acababa de venderle su alma al diablo y él ni enterado. Había hecho lo que le habían pedido; firmar y entregar.

—Espero ya sí poder centrarme en preparar todo… - murmuró conduciendo de regreso a su casa. – Entre que Fran me ha llamado más de cinco veces para asegurarse qué traer y que me he pasado casi una hora al teléfono con Belbel ya he perdido la mitad de la mañana.

Suspiró empezando a perder la ilusión del día. Cualquiera la perdería si fuera el encargado de preparar una navidad inolvidable y en vez de eso solo surgieran inconvenientes en el último momento… aunque lo de haberse pasado casi una hora hablando con la belga había sido por un despiste suyo. Estando cerca de su casa vislumbró un coche aparcado en frente que no conocía de nada. Se veía bastante caro y por el brillo que desprendía casi diría que era nuevo. Aminoró la marcha del auto según se aproximaba hasta quedar completamente parado a un lado de aquel coche. ¿De quién era? Es más, fuera quien fuese el dueño, ¿qué querría a esas horas? Con la curiosidad a flor de piel aparcó en su lugar de siempre y bajó acercándose al coche extraño. Impecable, ni una sola rallada y, para que mentir, consiguió que Antonio disimulara la envidia. Tenía un deportivo aparcado frente a su casa y él tenía que seguir conduciendo un coche viejo y el cual por cierto necesitaba unas cuantas reparaciones pues se le paraba cada dos por tres.

—Veo que ya has visto mi coche nuevo – se escuchó una voz cercana a la puerta de hierro que daba a la casa del español.

El ibérico dio un respingo en primer momento al no esperarse que alguien le hablara tan de repente, mas al reconocer aquella voz buscó al dueño plasmando una sonrisa entre labios que conseguía poner de los nervios a su ahora invitado.

—¡Roma! – exclamó al encontrarlo apoyado contra el muro que limitaba sus terrenos, omitiendo por completo la expresión de pocos amigos del menor. - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Se suponía que no ibais a empezar a llegar hasta las 8 de la tarde. – Ladeó la cabeza, acercándose al ítalo y cruzar la puerta. Entonces recayó en la bolsa que cargaba sobre su hombro, era la que solía usar cada vez que iba a visitarle y se quedaba al menos una noche para no desperdiciar el vuelo. - ¿Has venido en crucero esta vez? Porque dudo te dejaran meter el coche en un avión.

El menor tan solo entornó la mirada y avanzó unos pasos hasta la casa del mayor.

—Es obvio. He venido en barco, y aunque me ha costado algo más que de costumbre ha valido la pena solo para restregarte mi nueva belleza – espetó como respuesta, torciendo el gesto en una sonrisa de superioridad. – Ya no habían billetes con los que llegar más tarde además, ¿qué más te da a la hora que llegue? ¿Tanto te molesta? – cuestionó frunciendo el entrecejo al encarar al mayor, quien le estaba siguiendo de cerca rebuscando las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¡Claro que no, sino todo lo contrario! Solo me ha sorprendido, es todo. ¿Te vas a quedar? – señaló haciendo mención a la bolsa.

—En algún lugar debía esconder mis regalos. – Se encogió de hombros. – Pero supongo que es mejor quedarme en tu casa que pagar un hotel.

El español prefirió escuchar esas palabras como mejor se le apeteció "_Obvio me voy a quedar en tu casa, pero mejor te digo que paso de pagar un hotel porque me da corte decírtelo directamente_". Aunque no se iba muy lejos de la realidad, el italiano pensaba en otras cosas que, claramente, no iba a admitir frente al otro ni de cualquier ser vivo o muerto. Entraron a la casa y el italiano se sorprendió al ver un rincón del salón que al parecer el ibérico se había olvidado de limpiar. Estaba lleno de papeles de colores, botes de pegamento — algunos vacíos y otros llenos —, cajas vacías y otras que parecían estar llenas por estar ya listas de entregar. No sería él quien recogiera ese rincón, tan solo hizo lo que acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que llegaba de visita; adueñarse de la habitación de invitados.

—_Vamos a ser varios invitados esa noche y no todos van a poder permitirse el lujo de regresarse a sus casas nada más termine la velada. Puedes invitar a los de más confianza a dormir a tu casa, haces que ocupen la habitación de invitados y Romano no tendrá de otra que dormir en tu cama a menos que prefiera dormir en el sofá. Hay que echarle cara al asunto, mon ami. _

Esas habían sido las palabras del francés el día que le comentó que quería invitar al sureño a pasar la navidad en su casa tal y como hacían cuando el italiano era un crío. Sacudió la cabeza dirigiéndose a la cocina dejando que el menor hiciera y deshiciera como si estuviera en su propia casa, después de todo sabía que una vez se acomodara en la habitación de invitados se apalancaría en el sofá y de ahí no se movería hasta que oliera a comida o, en esa ocasión, alistarse para la velada. No podía echarle /tanto/ morro al asunto. Estaba seguro de que el sureño preferiría compartir cama con su hermano menor antes que con él, y es que hacía ya mucho que había dejado de ser un crío al que le importa poco o nada dónde dormir siempre y cuando esté cómodo y no le molesten demasiado. Ahora ya era todo un adulto y le había dejado más que en claro su agrado por las mujeres en todas esas ocasiones que habían salido a tomar un par de tragos. No podía siquiera dar un paso hacia adelante, de seguro el menor retrocedería cien pasos más y capaz echaría a perder la amistad que habían trabado con el paso de los años.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda es esto?! – un grito sacó al español de sus pensamientos, pues se había quedado pasmado mirando por la ventana.

—¿Qué ocurre? – Corrió alarmado hacia el salón, donde le había parecido escuchar el grito.

El menor se encontraba con cara de horror viendo aquel pedazo de tronco con cara medio cubierto con una vieja manta. El ibérico soltó una carcajada y salió corriendo hacia la cocina para regresar con un pequeño plato lleno de pelas de mandarina.

—¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de él, Roma? De pequeño solías amenazarlo para que te diera muchos regalos, te asegurabas de que la manta le cubriera bien y lo _alimentabas_ todos los días.

En cuestión de segundos el ítalo enrojeció al recordar de qué se trataba. Pese a que tenía la excusa de que era un crío, y uno bastante incrédulo en ocasiones, era algo vergonzoso que había logrado borrar de su memoria.

—Maldito pedazo de tronco, nunca me traías nada de lo que te pedía – pese a nombrar al tronco, miraba de forma amenazante al español mientras este le dejaba el platito entre las piernas al "tió".

—Siempre pedías cosas imposibles, Roma… - se excusó el español al notar aquella mirada, sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

Corrió veloz hacia la cocina para evitar que el menor desahogara su posible ira contra él, habían sido momentos del pasado y de nada servía que ahora recibiera los gritos por no haberle podido regalar el amor de la belga, que hubiera dejado de viajar tanto, que le hubiera hecho más perfecto que a su hermano menor… eran los típicos regalos que nunca jamás hubiera podido ofrecerle, pese a que se había esforzado en sacar los dotes del ítalo para lo último. La comida fue algo bastante tranquila, había conseguido que el italiano accediera a ayudarle con los preparativos mientras él se encargaba de la cena con la condición de que él, Romano, iba a recibir su regalo el primero.

Tras la comida no pudo faltar su amada siesta, aunque en esta ocasión tuvo que tomarla en la cama ya que el menor se encargó de ocupar todo el sofá. Y a ver quién era el listo que lo despertaba una vez dormido. Con lo que no contó fue que su sueño sería incluso demasiado reparador, impidiéndole escuchar siquiera la alarma que se había preparado para levantar a cierta hora. Dio gracias a Dios cuando Francia llamó por sexta vez en el día, de no haber sido así los invitados habrían empezado a llegar y él seguiría con la baba colgando.

—Hora de ponerse manos a la obra – murmuró estirando todo el cuerpo para desperezarse aún tumbado en la cama. Miró la hora, todavía era pronto y si Romano de verdad le ayudaba tendría tiempo de sobras para todo. Si es que no había nada como hacer las cosas temprano… debería acostumbrarse a ello, siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados.

—¡CHIGIAAAAA! – De un brinco cayó de la cama ante tal grito, desorientado y como si se hubiera dormido otra vez. Miró la hora, efectivamente, se había dormido otros 30 minutos.

Corrió escaleras abajo hasta encontrarse con un sureño con cara de espanto mirando en dirección al ventanal del comedor y señalando como si se le fuera la vida en ello, no le hizo falta preguntar, se acercó y giró la mirada en la misma dirección. En ese momento incluso él pegó un grito de espanto al descubrir de qué se trataba.

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo ahí así, Prusia?! – exclamó el español llevándose una mano al pecho para asegurarse de que no le iba a dar un infarto.

El albino se encontraba literalmente pegado al ventanal, observando a ambos con una mirada de desquiciado que espantaría a cualquiera. Y aquellos cuernos de reno no ayudaban a aminorar el espanto.

—Kesesese~ ¡Tan solo vine a hacerte una visita antes de tiempo! Deberías alegrarte de que mi grandiosa persona ha osado venir a verte – espetó tras apartar el rostro del cristal y relamerse los labios para hacerlos entrar en calor nuevamente.

—¡Tú a lo que has venido es a espiar, sino no estarías ahí pegado como un pervertido observando a su presa! – vociferó el ítalo saliendo de su estado de shock. Encontrarse con esa visión nada más despertar no había sido para nada placentera.

—La madre que te parió, Gil… a la próxima avisa que casi me da un paro al verte ahí así – comentó suspirando aliviado. De seguro el albino no habría podido escucharle, pero le dio igual. Se encaminó a la puerta para dejarlo pasar. - ¿Y tus regalos?

—Oh, ¿te preocupa eso? – se señaló de pies a cabeza con la diestra, llevándose la siniestra a la cintura cual modelo. – Mi hermosa presencia es mi regalo para vosotros.

El albino sonrió ladino adentrándose a la casa como si se tratara de la suya propia, seguido por una pequeña ave que pronto se posó sobre su cabeza. El italiano no tardó en estallar con una enorme lista de insultos y maldiciones tanto en español como en italiano dedicados única y exclusivamente para el alemán. De seguro aquella visión iba a provocarle pesadillas durante varias semanas. Mientras el albino se encontraba en la casa, el italiano se negó en rotundo en cooperar con los preparativos y en vista de que el alemán tampoco iba a hacer por ayudar el español no pudo más que pedirle a su amigo que se fuera a alistar para la cena. En un principio se ofendió por ser echado, pero el español supo como remediar aquel estado siguiéndole el juego.

—No creo que quieras que los demás vean a tu grandiosa persona vistiendo tus ropas del día a día, ¿no? Será mejor que vayas a arreglarte. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá e incluso consigas alguna mujer que admire tu belleza si te pones bien guapo-

—Corrección, más guapo – cortó al español moviendo el índice en negación. Si algo amaba el alemán es que alguien comprendiera su grandiosidad y que le subieran el ego.

—Eso… lo que sea – no obstante el español no las tenía todas, no era algo que acostumbraba a hacer y a lo que prefería no acostumbrarse.

No bien el alemán se marchó el italiano salió de su refugio improvisado dispuesto a ayudar por primera vez en mucho. Pero iba a valer la pena, iba a ser el primero en recibir su regalo. Al principio el italiano hizo algunos estropicios pero que con una escoba pudo remediar, en un par de horas tuvieron todo listo, incluso los aperitivos se encontraban ya sobre la mesa estratégicamente colocados para el italiano; aquello que más le agradaba cerca de su asiento, mientras que lo que más le desagradaba se encontraba cerca del posible asiento del macho patatas. De eso se iba a encargar Romano, y ya tenía incluso planeado el cómo. El primero en alistarse fue el español. Una ducha rápida y ropa algo elegante; unos pantalones negros ceñidos, una camiseta blanca algo ceñida, lo suficiente como para marcar su cuerpo bien formado y un chaleco negro. Si luego decidían salir de seguro en los pub tendrían la calefacción tan alta que uno sería capaz de pasearse por el lugar en ropa interior y seguir sudando. El italiano tardó más en asearse, no solo por casi dormirse bajo el agua caliente sino además por el extremo cuidado con el que lavó y cepilló su cabello. Por suerte se había cogido la ropa a usar esa noche, de haber estado en su casa estaba seguro que se habría tirado otros 30 minutos decidiendo qué ponerse. España bajó las escaleras para asegurarse de que estaba todo en orden mientras dejaba que el menor terminara de alistarse tranquilo, iba a comprobar la hora justo cuando el timbre sonó.

—Parece que la noche ya empieza – espetó para sí mismo sacudiéndose las manos en el pantalón antes de ir a abrir la puerta. - ¡Emma! – exclamó al abrirla y ver a sus primeros invitados; Bélgica y Holanda. La nombrada no tardó en extender sus brazos y abrazar a su antiguo jefe mientras el rubio cargaba con varias bolsas, su único saludo por parte del holandés fue una mirada recriminatoria. – Estás preciosa, Belbel~

Hizo un gesto de que pasaran y le pidió el abrigo a la rubia para poder llevarla a la habitación que había preparado para los abrigos y regalos. Una vez la rubia se lo ofreció, dejó a ver un vestido rojo por encima de las rodillas y una sola tira, dejando el hombro izquierdo descubierto, junto a unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja. Había dejado su habitual diadema en casa, sin embargo había escogido un pequeño lazo del mismo tono que el vestido a un costado. El español en juego gruñó de forma perversa observando a la rubia de arriba abajo, al holandés no le agradó aquel juego sin embargo la belga le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa juguetona.

—El jefe también está muy sexy – comentó la rubia.

Hubieran seguido con aquel juego de no ser porque el rubio que cargaba las bolsas amenazó al ibérico con darle una patada si no le indicaba rápido dónde dejarlas. Tan cariñoso como siempre él, pensó el moreno. Mientras aquel par fue a dejar las bolsas y el abrigo a su lugar, el timbre volvió a sonar. La belga iba a abrir la puerta, mas una voz le detuvo.

—Yo abro – espetó el italiano bajando las escaleras de brazos cruzados. Vestía unos pantalones negros un poco anchos para estar más cómodo, escondiendo los bordes dentro de unos botines negros. De la parte superior había escogido un jersey de mangas tres cuartos del mismo color que el resto de su ropa, fino para no pasar calor y de cuello abierto.

—Uy~ ¡Qué guapo te has puesto! – silbó la belga juntando las manos frente al pecho.

Ante aquel comentario no pudo más que desviar la mirada para disimular un leve sonrojo. Hubiera respondido con un "yo siempre", pero tratándose de la rubia sabía que era un alago y mejor no meter la pata. Abrió la puerta, arrepintiéndose enormemente de ser él quien lo hiciera pues pronto sintió un abrazo asfixiante.

—_Buon Natale a tutti!_ – exclamó eufórico la parte norte de Italia.

—_Frohe Weihnachten _– respondió la belga.

El mayor de los italianos sintió un largo escalofrío al escuchar a la rubia pronunciar aquellas palabras en alemán. A veces se olvidaba de que ella igual hablaba aquel idioma del mal. Hubiera preferido que lo pronunciara en francés, ¡pero no en alemán! Pero entonces recayó que tras su hermano menor venía su peor pesadilla cuando se refería a Feliciano; Alemania. De un empujón se deshizo del menor y tan solo movió la cabeza como saludo, haciendo señas de que pasara o iba a dejarlo tirado en la calle. No tardó mucho en volver el español acompañado del hermano de la rubia, ambos parecían estar tensos pero aquello no extrañó a los demás. Aguardaron un rato a los demás invitados que a lo mucho tardaron media hora. Llegaron juntos, lo cual alivió al sureño pues empezaba a tener hambre.

Antes de tomar asiento en la mesa la parte norteña obsequió a los demás con un sombrero de Santa Claus; Antonio, Francis y Feliciano fueron los únicos en ponérselo, aunque Emma se excusó de que lo usaría después de la cena, que por mientras le sería molesto. Antonio guardó los demás regalos en su respectivo lugar… era un buen montón para ser ocho personas. Durante el aperitivo el español explicó su idea sobre el "Tió". A algunos les pareció una tontería mientras que a otros se les hizo divertido… siendo "divertido" la opción más votada.

—¿Después de la cena y de los regalos les parece si vamos a tomar un par de copas? – sugirió Emma alcanzando una gamba salada del platillo.

—Eso sería interesante y divertido – respondió el francés, apoyando el brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo de la silla y jugueteando con una aceituna clavada en un palillo.

—¡Si decidís hacer eso mi grandiosa persona se apunta! – pareció molesto en aquel comentario, pero es que desde hacía rato que se estaba peleando en poder pelar una de las gambas saladas.

Los demás aceptaron gustosos en salir después, todos excepto el italiano que se había pasado todo el rato observando su copa de vino como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—¿Estás bien, Lovi? – preguntó el español al percatarse de aquel trance del ítalo.

—¿Qué te tengo dicho de que me llames así? Si quieres llamarme por mi nombre humano es "Lovino". Y sí, estoy bien.

Tras ese par de preguntas el español y el italiano mantuvieron una conversa ajena a la de los demás, siendo cortada únicamente por la petición del primer plato. El primer plato consistía en la típica _escudella __i carn d'olla de Nadal, _seguido por un plato de gorrino o gambas a la plancha, el español dejó escoger. De postre sacó los dulces navideños como el turrón, polvorones e incluso sacó una caja de bombones diversos. Al momento en el que el moreno dejó sobre la mesa un par de botellas de champagne y todos se sirvieron la parte norte de Italia se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de los demás.

—Ve… Me hubiera gustado que más de mis compañeros estuvieran hoy aquí con nosotros, pero este año Japón no ha podido acompañarnos así que espero la esté pasando bien allá dónde esté.

—Joder, ni que la hubiera palmado – le cortó el sureño ante aquellas palabras.

—Hm… - se quedó pensativo unos instantes antes de proseguir, alzando su copa. – Me gustaría brindar. Por estas navidades y por todas las que vienen por delante.

—Que tengamos salud como hasta la fecha, brindemos por todos nosotros también – comentó levantándose elegantemente de su asiento el francés, alzando al igual que el norteño su copa.

—¡Sí! ¡Y para que podamos pasar el año nuevo juntos también! – exclamó animándose el español, levantándose.

—Eso ni de coña… - murmuró el holandés.

—¡Yo me apunto si van a pasar el año nuevo juntos! – intervino la rubia, imitando a los demás y provocando que su hermano soltara un suspiro cansado.

—¡Cuenten con mi maravillosa persona!

Finalmente todos terminaron en pie para desgana del holandés y Romano. Tras un simple "salud" brindaron por todo lo dicho y más. ¿De verdad iban a pasar el año nuevo juntos?

—¡Hora de los regalos! – exclamó la rubia dejando su copa sobre la mesa. Ninguno de los allí presentes se sorprendió al percatarse de que ella había sido la primera en terminarse su copa y de un solo trago. Aunque si se pensaba fríamente, era la única chica allí presente y había dejado a todos a la estacada.

—¿Cómo se hace esto, hermano España? – preguntó algo cohibido el menor de los italianos.

—¡Oh, eso es fácil! – Salió corriendo hacia la habitación donde se encontraban los regalos y regresó cargando una bolsa con palos. – Aquellos que no lo habéis hecho nunca iréis a la cocina a "rezar". Bueno, a decir verdad a lo que os dé la gana porque seguro rezar no lo haréis. – Soltó una risotada divertida dejando los palos sobre el sofá para poder apartar los muebles y posicionar aquel tronco en el centro del salón. – Cuanto más espacio mejor, no quiero heridos. Se supone que mientras estáis en la cocina se le reza al "tió" para que cague muchos regalos y, cuando vengáis, solo es cuestión de coger uno de los bastones y atizarle para que cague los regalos. ¿Se entiende?

—¿Necesitáis una demostración de cómo se atiza? – cuestionó Romano con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Pregunta cual fue ignorada.

—Suena bastante repulsivo eso de estar cagando regalos… - comentó el albino con cierta expresión de asco.

—_Mon ami_, creo que más repulsivo sería ver a alguien… defecando. Aunque en este caso sería algo sobre natural de que un tronco lo hiciera – comentó el francés como si nada.

—Dejad de quejaros. – El español hizo un puchero e hizo señas con ambas manos de que se fueran a la cocina. – Ea ea. ¡A la cocina! Belbel me ayudará con los regalos como antaño~ y Romano se encargará de que no miréis.

El italiano iba a reprochar por ser él quien tuviera que hacer de niñera pero fue arrastrado por su propio hermano, quien parecía tener una personalidad más infantil que de costumbre. Los demás los siguieron tras llenar sus bocas con algunos dulces. Una vez desaparecieron del salón, tanto la belga como el español se espabilaron a esconder los regalos bajo la manta.

—No entiendo porque debo participar en este estúpido juego… - se quejó Romano cruzándose de brazos.

—Ve~ ¡Vamos, será divertido _fratello_! – Extendió los brazos hacia los costados como si estuviera listo para lanzarse a abrazar al mayor.

—No le rompas la ilusión al pobre de Antonio. Además, como bien ha dicho el pequeño Italia será divertido – comentó aprovechando el momento para achuchar entre sus brazos al pequeño italiano.

—Es una buena forma de aprender otras celebraciones – añadió el rubio alemán, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana. – Algo infantil hay que añadir.

—¿Acaso los mayores no nos podemos divertir? – cuestionó el francés sin dejar de abrazar al menor, quien solo sonreía cual lelo.

El sureño observó la puerta como si pudiera ver a través de ella como el español escondía los regalos feliz de la vida, sonriendo cual estúpido mientras ese par de hermosas esmeraldas parecían soltar chiribitas. ¡Momento, él no podía pensar que esos ojos eran hermosos! Si se quedaba embobado alguna vez observándolo simplemente era porque parecía más idiota que de costumbre. Solo eso. Curioso por saber qué estarían haciendo pegó la oreja a la puerta, logrando escuchar a los otros dos hablar entre ellos.

—¿Este paquete para quién es? – pudo distinguir la voz de la rubia riendo.

—¿No le he puesto el nombre a ese? Oh, oh… dame un segundo que se lo pongo en un momento. – Pudo escuchar pasos rápidos, a saber a dónde iría.

—¡wow! Parece que sigues teniendo la costumbre de el regalo más grande para Romano – Soltó una risita.

¿Su regalo era el más grande por parte de España? Inconscientemente su mirada se iluminó mientras en su interior bailaba de alegría soltando varios "¡joderos, el mío es el más grande!".

—Ha sido casualidad más que nada. Aunque ya puede ser grande ya, con lo que me ha costado esta cosa.

—¿Muy caro? ¿Qué es? – Se podía notar la curiosidad por su tono.

—Mis ahorros se han ido con esto. – Lo otro ya no lo escuchó. Maldición.

—¡Vaya! Entonces mejor no dejarlo bajo la manta o lo acabarán rompiendo a golpes.

Su regalo era el más grande y por lo visto el más costoso… algo delicado que podría romperse con los golpes. Algo en él se rompió. Antonio seguía haciendo todo por él pese a no ser su jefe ya y él no le daba nada a cambio. Seguro su regalo daría asco a comparación del que le diera. Suspiró y se apartó de la puerta dedicándoles una mirada amenazante a los demás, como si con la misma mirada pudiera decirles que el que osara romper su regalo terminaría con ambas piernas rotas.

—Cálmate, mocoso. Nadie va a tocar tu carbón – después de tanto rato finalmente el holandés habló mientras se prendía un cigarrillo.

Al poco rato la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando a ver a la belga llevando puesto el sombrero de Santa Claus.

—¿Habéis rezado mucho? – cuestionó la rubia alegremente. – Mira que parece que el tió ha traído muchos regalos.

Pese a que el mayor de los italianos era el primero en quejarse de lo infantil de la situación fue el primero en salir corriendo a por un bastón, acompañado por su hermano.

—Eso fue rápido – soltó una carcajada el español situado en un punto con el que pudiera grabar bien todo. – Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a filmar vuestra salida.

—Cállate imbécil, quiero mis regalos. – Agitó el bastón en dirección al español.

—Sin duda mucho bulto hay, o son muchos regalos o son todos bien grandes.

Acorde iban llegando al salón tomaron un bastón cada uno, excepto el holandés que se negaba a ser partícipe de eso. Tras insistir un poco por parte de la rubia, finalmente accedió a ello, situándose algo apartado de los demás.

—Vamos, Lovi, canta la canción mientras aporreáis al tronco – comentó manteniendo su vista clavada en la pantalla de la cámara.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Si ni siquiera me acordaba de que esto existía! Cántala tú, imbécil.

—¿Hay que cantar y todo? – cuestionó el menor de los alemanes empezando a dudar en su participación.

—Está bien, yo la canto. _Caga tió, ametlles i torró, no caguis arangades que són massa salades, caga torrons que són més bons. Caga tió! – _cantó mientras los demás empezaban a golpear aquel trozo madera. El más emocionado era Feliciano, seguido por Francis y Gilbert, mientras que los otros tres más que aporrear parecían estarle dando palmaditas. Les daba vergüenza ese plan infantil. El sureño creyó que ya había acabado y estaba dispuesto a tirar por ahí el bastón para poder lanzarse a por su regalo, pero el español prosiguió. - _ametlles i torró si no vols cagar__et donaré un cop de bastó. Caga tió!_

Todos siguieron golpeando al pobre tió hasta que Antonio dijo que ya había acabado de cantarla. Los dos italianos se lanzaron a destapar el tronco, pudiendo ver los diferentes envoltorios de todos los regalos. Lovino buscó con la mirada el más grande de todos, pero parecían pequeños para lo que él se imaginaba. Los demás se quedaron de pie dejando que los italianos disfrutaran como niños chiquitos con los regalos.

—Romano, había dejado tu primer regalo en tu asiento por haberme ayudado con todo. Lo que habíamos acordado, pero has salido tan disparado de la cocina que ni cuenta te has dado – espetó el español antes de reírse.

Le hubiera golpeado con el palo de no ser porque lo había lanzado demasiado lejos y porque estaba demasiado emocionado por su regalo. Corrió cual rayo hacia su anterior asiento en la mesa, ahí estaba, perfectamente envuelto y bastante más grande de lo que había imaginado. Mientras Lovino se dedicaba a observar maravillado el regalo aún envuelto Feliciano repartía los regalos según iba leyendo los nombres, apartando un par con su propio nombre. Los demás tomaron asiento para poder abrir tranquilamente sus regalos, seguidos por un español y su cámara. El primero en abrir su regalo fue Lovino y su grito — que seguramente pudo escucharse desde la otra punta del vecindario — lo dejó claro por si nadie se había dado cuenta. La emoción pudo con él en esos momentos, había desenvuelto el paquete casi rompiendo hasta la caja y al ver de qué se trataba poco le faltó para poderse a saltar como un niño pequeño y su nuevo juguete.

—Parece que le gustó tu regaló – comentó la rubia aguantándose la risa por aquel comportamiento poco común en el menor.

—¿Te gusta tu regalo, Lovi? – preguntó, queriéndolo escuchar del mismo italiano.

—¡Ngh! – Se sentó en el suelo abrazando la caja de su nueva Play Station 3 con cuatro juegos incluidos. - ¡Estúpido, mierda! – soltó varios insultos más, provocando que los demás le miraran expectante.

—Si no te gusta estoy a tiempo de devolverla… - murmuró con cierta desilusión el español.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocar MI play! – amenazó señalándole acusadoramente. - ¡Obvio que me ha gustado!

Los demás abrieron sus respectivos regalos, causando diferentes reacciones en cada uno. El primer regalo de Gilbert fue una camiseta blanca con la frase "Yo me amo" en negro, un regalo por parte del español, y el segundo fue un videojuego de muertos vivientes para el ordenador. Regalo por parte de su hermano. Los de Feliciano fueron unos pantalones y una camisa a juego, regalos por parte del francés y del español. Ludwig sin embargo recibió un solo regalo en esa ronda; un reproductor DVD. A Holanda su hermana le regaló una nueva bufanda y el alemán algunos utensilios para el jardín; Bélgica le había ayudado con ello. Para la siguiente ronda, Francia y Prussia mandaron a los otros dos con los demás, tenían una sorpresa cada uno y querían prepararla desde buen principio. No hubo Lovino en todo el rato, había abierto la caja para poder sacar los juegos y leer los libritos mientras estaba en la cocina, dejando que los demás hablaran entre ellos a la espera de poder ir a por más regalos. Sin duda, él ya estaba servido con su regalo. Unos cinco minutos después apareció el rubio por la puerta indicando que ya podían ir y de nuevo el menor de los italianos salió veloz, pero para sorpresa de los demás tuvieron que llamar varias veces al sureño para que fuera a por los demás regalos. Iba a ser la última vez que lo hacían así, los demás los iban a entregar a mano para poder ir rápido y así salir a tomar un par de copas como habían quedado. Antonio cantó la canción aporreando junto a Feliciano al tronco. Los demás hacían como que pegaban, pero en una de esas Gilbert terminó golpeando en la cara a su hermano.

—¡¿Estás bien, Alemania?! – cuestionó alarmado el norteño.

El nombrado afirmó con la cabeza para no preocupar al italiano, sin embargo dedicó una mirada sombría a su hermano. Esa se la iba a devolver. Tras aquel pequeño incidente se repartieron los regalos. Bélgica era quien sostenía la cámara en ese momento y Francia pidió amablemente que los demás aguardaran para abrir sus regalos, que España debía ser el primero en recibir su sorpresa. Anonadado por aquello pero sin borrar su sonrisa, tomó sus regalos y tomó asiento para poder abrirlos tranquilamente. Al desenvolver un poco el primero palideció y pareció que se le iba a resbalar de las manos pues empezó a hacer malabarismos con aquel paquete.

—¡¿Pe-pero qué es esto?! – Empezó a reírse, aunque en ese momento no sabía dónde esconderse. Es más, escondió el regalo cuando el sureño quiso ver qué era.

—Oh, _mon ami_. Eso es un regalo de mi parte, espero que lo _dis-fru-tes_~ - Sonrió maliciosamente el francés, provocando un escalofrío en el moreno.

—No creo yo que sea… bueno – murmuró para sí mismo, volviendo a mirar su regalo por sobre el hombro.

—¡Vamos, jefe! Enséñale tu regalo a la cámara – La rubia se acercó al ver que el italiano peleaba con el mayor para quitarle su regalo y poder verlo. Para cuando lo logró, se arrepintió.

—¡PEDAZO DE PERVERTIDO! – vociferó a los cuatro vientos, regresándole el regalo al español.

—Ya que _nadie_ quiere jugar con él, deberá hacerlo por su propia cuenta. – Chascó la lengua clavando su mirada en el sureño.

—Esto es demasiado vergonzoso… - Finalmente dejó a la vista su regalo; un largo vibrador con anillas llamado "_Love Sailor_". – Fabricado en Italia… - leyó en voz alta una vez lo desenvolvió. Pasó saliva al caer en las intenciones de su amigo, mas no dijo nada para poder seguir con la fiesta. Temeroso, tomó el otro regalo y lo desenvolvió menos confianzudo. - ¡Wo, un disfraz de tore- - Enmudeció al obsérvalo bien de cerca. Parecía uno de esos disfraces preparados para juegos sexuales pues… tenía el trasero destapado. Tiró el regalo al otro extremo del sofá como si la tela quemara, provocando una sonora carcajada por parte del albino. - ¡Ya no os invito más! ¡Eso no son regalos para navidad!

Mientras el trió parecía discutir sobre los regalos la rubia prefirió no grabar eso y dejar que los demás abrieran sus respectivos regalos. Lo que más llamó la atención a los presentes, excepto a dos de ellos, es que uno de los paquetes se movía y parecía escucharse ruido de dentro. Feliciano llamó la atención del español, quien dejó su tonta discusión a un lado.

—Este regalo es de parte de Alemania y mío. Esperamos que te guste~

Al ver aquella sonrisa sabía que no podría ser un regalo mal intencionado pese a que podía desconfiar del rubio, después de todo era de la misma sangre que el albino. Al notar que se movía dudó por un momento en abrirlo.

—¿Acaso es otro vibrador gigante y se ha encendido? – cuestionó observando al alemán.

—Solo ábrelo, ¡es muy lindo!

Confió en las palabras del italiano y desenvolvió el regalo con cuidado, casi imaginándose qué era al percatarse de que el papel estaba muy agujereado y se podía ver algo peludo. Al estar completamente desenvuelto se pudo ver una bola de pelos dentro de una jaula. Por un momento tanto el español como el norteño se alarmaron al ver que no se movía, ¡le había puesto agujeros de sobras para que pudiera respirar y no lo habían metido ahí hasta el último segundo, además que hacía un momento la caja se había movido! Es más, la vez que se había excusado con ir al baño había ido al coche a por el animal que correteaba por los asientos a sus anchas, lo había dejado donde los demás regalos y a la siguiente lo "envolvió", de ahí que los agujeros se vieran mal hechos… ¡los había hecho con el dedo! Antonio abrió la jaula corriendo y cogió en brazos al animal.

—Oye, juraría que está babeando y todo… - espetó burlón el sureño.

El animal empezó a moverse. El moreno suspiró aliviado, solo dormía plácidamente. Lo abrazó contra sí, era un felino de un tono castaño claro con un par de manchas más oscuras. Llevaba puesta una correa con los colores de la bandera española y lo que parecía ser una pequeña cruz por placa.

—¡Es precioso! ¡Wah! ¡Muchísimas gracias! – El felino no pareció inmutarse hasta que el español lo dejó en el sofá, momento en el que se desperezó y caminó alrededor de la casa, seguramente investigando su nuevo hogar. – No sé cómo le voy a llamar.

—Bolita le quedaría de perlas, está rechoncho el gato – espetó el sureño algo molesto, ahora sí que su regalo para el español iba a ser una mierda.

—Cierto, quizá le ponga "Bola".

Continuaron dándose algunos regalos más hasta que la rubia entregó una bolsa con la palabra "Chicos" escrito con permanente en ella. Romano fue quien tomó la bolsa y entregó una pequeña caja a cada uno de los chicos.

—¿Calzoncillos… rojos? – el sureño podría jurar que su rostro estaba del mismo color que aquellos bóxer.

—¡Ya sé que calzoncillos me voy a poner para año nuevo! – exclamó el español agitando sus calzoncillos.

—¡Imbécil, a los demás no nos importa! – exclamó escondiendo aquella prenda.

—No seas tímido, Romano. Si te los pones en año nuevo te van a dar suerte para el 2013. – Le guiñó el ojo la belga, juguetona.

—¿También vas a llevar ropa interior roja, Emma? – preguntó curioso el español.

La rubia respondió con un simple 'obvio'. Aquella conversa al sureño se le hacía fuera de lugar, al igual que al hermano mayor de la rubia, quien parecía sufrir un notable tic nervioso. Feliciano se puso a jugar con el nuevo miembro del hogar mientras los demás guardaban sus regalos en bolsas para poder llevárselos al día siguiente. Antonio preparó algunos colchones en el salón con ayuda de la rubia para cuando regresaran de la fiesta no tener que preocuparse de hacer las improvisadas camas con una posible cogorza. El italiano había accedido a que la rubia usara la habitación de invitados para que no tuviera que dormir rodeada de hombres, lo cual alegró al español.

—¿Vas a querer dormir conmigo, Lovi? – preguntó ni corto ni perezoso.

—E-está bien – dudó en responder a la pregunta.

En cuestión de media hora habían dejado al gato durmiendo en una de las camas y se disponían todos a colocarse sus respectivos abrigos para salir, mas el español recayó en algo.

—Oye, Romano… - su voz sonaba distante, como si en el fondo se sintiera mal. - ¿Este año no me has comprado nada?

Oh, Dios.

—L-lo hice, pero… viendo lo que te han regalado el mío me parece basura.

—¡No digas eso! Anda, dámelo~ El jefe quiere saber que le has comprado – de nuevo aquella mirada que echaba chiribitas.

Los demás aguardaron mientras el italiano subía hasta donde se encontraba su bolsa y rebuscaba el regalo del español. Bajó llevando consigo una caja negra, la cual le extendió a desgana al moreno. No tardó más que segundos en abrirla; era un colgante de plata con un pequeño tomate hecho con piedritas chiquitas y brillantes. El italiano empezó a ponerse nervioso al no recibir comentario ni ver reacción alguna.

—Lo sab- - sus palabras fueron calladas por un fuerte abrazo por parte del moreno.

—¡Me encanta, Lovi! – exclamó casi dejando sordo al que tenía en brazos.

El italiano trató de soltarse del abrazo sin mucho éxito, pues hasta que no se quejó de la falta de aire el mayor no le soltó. Dejó la caja sobre uno de los muebles y sin pensarlo se colocó el colgante alrededor del cuello.

—¿Me veo bien? – preguntó juguetón, alardeando de collar.

—Muy guapo, ¡anda vámonos! – espetó el albino saliendo por la puerta.

El sureño salió con la mirada gacha, siguiendo a los demás en silencio. El español tardó más en salir pues tuvo que buscar las llaves de la casa y la cartera, asegurarse de que el gato seguía durmiendo y que no se había escapado y apagar todas las luces. Se quedó mirando por unos instantes aquella caja negra.

—¡España, o vienes o nos vamos sin ti! – exclamó uno de sus invitados ya algo lejos.

—¡Voy!

Cerró la puerta tras de sí para salir corriendo a seguir celebrando la navidad junto a sus seres más preciados. Aquel último regalo podía ser el más barato de todos, el más pequeño y lo que todos quisieran, pero había algo que hacía que el español prefiriera ese regalo por encima de todos los demás, que le hubiera tomado ya cariño nada más tenerlo entre sus manos.

Ese tomate, ese mismo collar, colgaba del cuello de Romano y había llamado su atención desde que estuvo a su lado en la mañana.

_Le había regalado el mismo colgante, Romano quería que tuvieran algo igual. O al menos eso ilusionó más al español._

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? Es la primera vez que escribo algo relacionado con una fecha importante o evento especial, pero tenía la necesidad de hacer unas posibles navidades con el Tomato Gang y el BTT juntos. Feliciano y Ludwig son unos invitados especiales (¿).

**Debo mencionar que pese a que haya colocado esta historia en "Completa" tengo pensado subir la parte del año nuevo, la cual tendrá Spamano.**

Si alguien quiere saber más sobre el "Caga tió", aquí dejo un enlace directo a wikipedia, con la traducción de la canción del catalán al español ( Hay varias, pero es la que cantaban en mi casa cuando yo era pequeña ): wiki/Ti%C3%B3_de_Nadal

_Buon Natale a tutti : Feliz Navidad en italiano_

_Frohe Weihnachten: Feliz Navidad en alemán._

_Y sin más, me despido por ahora. ¡Felices fiestas a quienes lean esto!_


	2. Año nuevo

_**#2.- Año nuevo**_

El día 24 por la noche lo habían pasado medianamente bien, todos los asistentes a la celebración del evento lo iban a recordar por un motivo u otro, ya fuera por la tremenda resaca que les esperaba, los nuevos amores conseguidos o por haberlo pasado en grande. Al día siguiente algunos no podía con su propio cuerpo por no estar acostumbrados a tomar tanto mientras que los otros parecían estar en la flor de la vida, como si la noche anterior ninguno de ellos hubiera terminado cantando tras pasarse con el alcohol. Incluso Holanda, pese a mantener su expresión de pocos amigos intacta, se había atrevido a salir a la pista a bailar… sin contar sus cambios anímicos de amargado a un tanto cariñoso incluso con el español, diciéndose cuánto se querían pese a las broncas el uno al otro. Obviando que cuando les hizo el bajón ambos deseaban olvidar mutuamente lo que se había hablado.

El día 25 por la tarde, tras haberse pasado toda la mañana durmiendo para recuperar las horas de sueño o pasar lo peor la resaca, habían quedado en juntarse nuevamente el último día del año allí en la casa del español para celebrar las campanadas y empezar el nuevo año juntos. El único que se opuso a ello fue Holanda, quien declaró tener cosas más importantes que hacer pero solo bastaron un par de súplicas de su hermana y ver como el español se arrimaba demasiado a la rubia para aceptar pasar aquella fecha rodeado de idiotas. Su hermana, obviamente, era la excepción junto al sureño que en muchas ocasiones parecía estar de acuerdo con él, mas en ese instante parecía más bien estar en su contra.

— ¿Vamos a cenar de nuevo en tu casa? – cuestionó la parte sur de Italia sentado en el sofá sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

— Es muy probable… no creo que queden mesas libres en los restaurantes esos – respondió sentado en su rincón de trabajo, dedicándose a pasar el penúltimo día del año rodeado de flores de papel. Hubiera sido algo muy lamentable de no ser que contaba con la presencia del ítalo, quien no se había marchado de su casa desde que llegó el 24.

Para desilusión del español, el menor había aceptado dormir en su cama en Nochebuena tras ofrecerle 'su habitación' a la belga, pero habían acabado tan cansados de la fiesta esa noche que nada más tocó la almohada cayó rendido a brazos de Morfeo. No tuvo oportunidad de abrazarlo más que en la mañana un rato antes de que el menor inconscientemente decidiera golpearlo para librarse del agarre. Incluso dormido parecía percatarse de que su espacio personal era invadido. Al día siguiente se había negado a dormir nuevamente en aquella cama pues la suya ya había quedado libre.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – se incorporó un poco para poder encarar al español al momento de formular aquella pregunta, mas el otro no apartó la mirada de la flor que estaba preparando con aquellos papeles de colores.

— Ah, es que hay mucha gente que para no cocinar esa noche se van a uno de los tantos restaurante que sirven cena especial de año nuevo, luego te sirven las doce uvas para que celebres el año nuevo ahí mismo. En muchos incluso te regalan una botella de cava para que la fiesta continúe ahí – comentó alzando al fin la mirada para observar al menor, quien le veía con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá como si la misma le pesara horrores. – Pero… creo que sería también divertido ir a la torre Agbar a tomar las uvas.

— ¿Torre Agbar? – Enarcó una ceja, por alguna razón aquella torre le recordó al turco.

— ¡Sí! Es un edificio alto con un sistema de iluminación especial. Dicen que en fin de año se ilumina de diferentes colores, la iluminación sube según suenan las campanadas. Vi un vídeo en internet del año pasado, en el centro se ilumina como un reloj que marca el tiempo que falta para que empiecen a sonar las campanadas. Me haría ilusión ir a verlo.

Las veces que el ítalo había pasado el año nuevo con el español antes de que decidieran pasarla en grupo y cada año en una casa distinta, habían sido en la Torre del Sol, en Madrid, por lo que de solo escuchar lo hermoso que se veía eso ya se imaginó una enorme multitud rodeando aquella torre, lo cual no le hizo mucha ilusión. Suspiró pesadamente dejándose caer nuevamente tumbado, dejando que el moreno siguiera con lo suyo durante un rato, hasta que se aburrió.

—Voy a dar una vuelta mientras tú estás liado con eso. – Lo que no le gustaba de pasar días en casa del ibérico era que este, al segundo o tercer día, le ignoraba para ponerse a trabajar. Aprovechó la excusa de que solo había traído ropa para el 24 para salir a dar una vuelta, hubiera querido que el mayor le acompañara, no para que le hiciera compañía, en absoluto, simplemente para que le enseñara las mejores tiendas en las que poder comprar un traje elegante. Nada, el español tan solo le dijo que no buscara algo demasiado elegante y continuó con lo suyo. – Maldito imbécil… - murmuró al salir por la puerta.

Recorrió las calles subido en su coche para poder dar con una tienda lo más rápido posible, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que todas las tiendas se encontraban en zonas preferiblemente no accesibles con el coche a menos que quisiera pasarse horas buscando un aparcamiento. Aparcó lejos de la zona no quedándole de otra que caminar hasta su meta. Tardó cerca de media hora en encontrar una tienda de su agrado; una tienda Armani. Que el español le hubiera aconsejado que no se pusiera demasiado elegante no quitaba que no pudiera ser ropa de marca. Nada más entrar, recayó que había varias parejas comprando a última hora la ropa para año nuevo. Algunos de los hombres no parecían muy animados por tener que estar de compras con su pareja, mientras que otros que no tenían compromiso alguno aprovechaban para lanzar el lazo a las mujeres que estaban solas. Las dependientas estaban demasiado ocupadas atendiendo en las cajas o colocando la ropa de nuevo en su lugar como para abalanzarse sobre sus clientes en busca de encasquetarles alguna prenda por la fuerza. Una lástima, pensó el italiano, no le hubiera importado fingir interés para poder mantener una conversa con una bella mujer. Optó por dejar de observar su alrededor para centrarse en sus compras, debería regresar antes de que anocheciera a menos que quisiera que el mayor le atestara con una avalancha de preguntas y preocupaciones.

Unos simples pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con corbata roja. No era demasiado elegante, ¿verdad? Tan pronto como pagó regresó sus pasos hasta donde había dejado su coche, encontrándose con más parejas celebrando aquellas fechas.

—Si es que hay que joderse… - murmuró tratando de mirar al frente. Nada más faltaba que uno empezara a sentirse solo para que todo se pusiera en contra y te hicieran sentir peor aún. A veces odiaba esas fechas por ese motivo, mirara hacia donde mirara se encontraba con las mismas escenas.

Mejor centró su atención en la música que sonaba de fondo por las calles gracias a aquellos altavoces que habían colocado colgados de los árboles, la decoración navideña, cualquier cosa que no le hiciera correr más de lo normal hasta casa del español y gritarle que le hiciera un poco más de caso. Eso sería pisotear su propio orgullo.

—Has vuelto pronto – le recibió el mayor una vez llegó a la casa con ayuda del GPS, sin moverse de su asiento.

—Sí, tampoco había nada interesante que hacer. – Dejó la bolsa sobre una de las mesas y nada más sacarse su abrigo se dejó caer cual peso muerto sobre el sofá tumbado.

— ¿Qué te has comprado? – intentó sacarle conversa pese a mantener su atención en aquellas flores.

—No te importa – espetó, no dándose cuenta que eran comentarios como ese que hacían que el español dudara en sacarle conversa mientras trabajaba.

Bola, aquel felino que le había regalado el norteño al ibérico por Nochebuena, saltó al sofá y se paseó por sobre el italiano hasta encontrar una posición cómoda sobre su pierna. A Romano no le había hecho mucha gracia notar las patas del gato sobre sus costillas, por lo que estuvo muy tentado en apartar al animal de un manotazo, mas para cuando este encontró una posición con la que se estuvo quieto el ítalo extendió la mano para acariciarlo un rato.

— ¡Listo! Ya he terminado el número de flores que debería hacer entre hoy y mañana, así que podré descansar todo el día para la noche – comentó estirando los brazos para desperezarse y evitar quedarse con los músculos más tensos de estar en la misma posición todo el rato. - ¿Empiezo a preparar ya la cena?

Una sola afirmación bastó para que el español empezara a preparar la cena de ese día. El menor no ayudó ni un solo momento ya fuera en cocinar o preparar la mesa, se la pasó viendo telebasura hasta que el mayor le llamó. Tras la cena estrenaron la Play Station que le había regalado el mayor al sureño aquella noche, ya que hasta la fecha no le había dejado utilizar la única televisión de la casa para jugar, pero el ibérico creía que cuanto más tarde se fueran a dormir más tardarían en levantar, y cuanto más tarde lo hicieran más aguantarían por la noche. Durante horas jugaron a un juego de carreras por ser el único al que podían jugar ambos a la vez, más tarde el menor jugó por un rato a uno de los otros juegos; Silent Hill. Había jugado a uno de esa saga pero más que de terror se le hizo repulsivo, pero en ese momento sí terminó lanzando el mando del susto en más de una ocasión o apegándose al mayor, quien simplemente le observaba dando algún que otro brinco pero soltando después una larga carcajada por las reacciones ajenas. De no haber sido por Bola, o gato fofo como le llamaba Romano, el español habría caído dormido en el sofá mismo por lo que cerca de las 5 la mañana decidió que ya era una buena hora para ir a dormir.

—Bastardo… - el español ya se encontraba hecho un ovillo en su amplia cama, compartida con el gato, cuando el menor irrumpió en el dormitorio sin siquiera encender la luz.

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué ocurre? – Trató de dar con la silueta del menor entre la oscuridad de la habitación, mas no le fue posible hasta que lo tuvo a escasos pasos de la cama. Pudo apreciar como vestía unos pantalones de pijama cuando por norma el menor solía dormir en ropa interior, pero no dijo nada, demasiado sorprendido quedó al apreciar como el italiano apartaba al gato con cuidado y sin decir nada se metía bajo las mantas. - ¿Romano?

—Cállate… - murmuró cubriéndose hasta el rostro. – Se escuchan ruidos desde mi habitación que no me dejan dormir.

— ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó aguantándose las ganas de reírs. _– Mayorcito y sigue con sus miedos… - _pensó para sí mismo, arrastrándose por la cama hasta lograr abrazar al menor por la espalda.

— ¡Te he dicho que te calles, n-no es que tenga miedo! ¡Simplemente no puedo dormir! – Ni en broma iba a admitir que le había parecido escuchar un ruido dentro del armario y que se había imaginado a uno de esos monstruos del juego abalanzándose sobre su persona para matarlo. ¡Era un juego, era imposible que eso ocurriera! Pero aún así no podía apartar la mirada de la sombra que hacía el armario y eso le impedía dormir, así que había decidido buscar el apoyo de la única persona que le había consolado durante su infancia las noches que había pasado puro pánico. – Y suéltame, nadie te ha dado permiso para que me abraces. – Se removió inquieto entre los brazos del mayor.

—Shh… solo duerme. Si te abrazo nadie te atacará mientras duermes – fue su excusa perfecta. Notó como la insistencia del menor para soltarse del abrazo cesaba poco a poco, hasta que de un segundo a otro tuvo que soltarle debido a un codazo en las costillas. - ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!

—No soy ningún crío y ya he dicho que no tengo miedo – fingió no inmutarse, aunque aquellas palabras que le había dedicado habían calmado su _miedo_.

No insistió más, se acurrucó para poder dormir al igual que el menor. Ambos podían notar el movimiento del felino pasearse a los pies de la cama, restregándose incluso en las mantas hasta que al parecer decidió haber encontrado su nueva posición.

Ambos no despertaron hasta casi la tarde y porque al gato le había dado por ponerse a maullar dentro de la habitación. El primero en abrir sus ojos fue el italiano, quien se alegró enormemente de haber sido así al percatarse de que se encontraba con una pierna sobre el mayor y un brazo rodeando su cuerpo en un extraño abrazo mientras que el otro igual le estaba abrazando. Algo incómodo y pese a que su rostro se encontraba enrojecido empujó el cuerpo español con los pies hasta tirarlo de la cama.

— ¡Despierta bastardo, ¿qué demonios te dije de que me abrazaras por la noche?! – vociferó sin darle tiempo a su rostro retomar su tono natural.

El mayor despertó al momento en el que su cuerpo impacto contra el suelo. Estaba adolorido, no solo por el reciente golpe sino por las largas horas dormidas… no acostumbraba a dormir tanto por lo que además de adolorido estaba más desorientado que de costumbre. Miró a su alrededor escuchando el reclamo del italiano como un eco y, de no haber sido porque el menor asomó la cabeza para seguir reclamándole, no se habría movido de su posición durante un largo rato.

—Me duele la cintura… - murmuró torciendo los labios en una sonrisa perezosa. – Buenos días, Roma~

—Ni buenos días ni madres, ¡¿acaso no me estás escuchando?! – Retrocedió al ver que se encontraba bien, por un momento creyó que al empujarle se habría golpeado contra la mesita de noche y lo habría desnucado, que con lo poco suertudo que era el mayor capaz y le habría pasado.

— ¿Qué? Oh sí, sí. – Se incorporó como buenamente pudo pese a las leves punzadas de la cintura. – Iré a preparar algo de comer…

Estaba claro que no le había escuchado o se estaba haciendo el sordo a sus reclamos. Le vio salir de la habitación andando de forma extraña, cualquiera podría pensar mal al escuchar lo que le dolía y verle andar así. No le dio tiempo a su rostro recuperarse pues ante aquel pensamiento de nuevo sintió como sus mejillas ardían. Estaba rodeado de pervertidos y eso empezaba a afectarle. No hubo ningún otro acontecimiento extraño el resto de la tarde, a excepción de que España tuvo que salir corriendo de la casa pues al no haber estado aún seguro de dónde irían a cenar se había olvidado de lo más importante; las uvas.

Pese a que la noche anterior casi no pudo dormir por haber jugado a aquel videojuego, se pasó toda la tarde jugándolo para entretenerse mientras España preparaba la cena y todo lo demás para esa noche. No preparó nada especial, tan solo un poco de pescado y mucho aperitivo, lo que de verdad importaba eran las uvas, no la cena, así que tuvo un rato para sentarse junto al italiano y entretenerse viéndole jugar mientras llegaba la hora para arreglarse. Tras una hora de estar ya todo listo, arreglados y que solo faltaran los invitados, estos empezaron a llegar poco a poco. Los primeros fueron, para desgracia del italiano, Francia y Prussia pues Fran era el que vivía más cerca y el alemán se había hospedado en su casa durante esos días para ahorrarse el viaje en avión. Los siguientes Alemania e Italia del Norte, que habían decidido pasar esos días en un hotel cerca de la playa por el mismo motivo. Mientras los dos faltantes llegaban, Feliciano decidió mostrarle a su hermano las fotografías que habían estado echando esos días. Debía admitir que algunas tenían un fondo precioso, otras eran más graciosas y otras simplemente hubiera preferido no tener la oportunidad de verlas. Pronto llegaron Bélgica y los Países Bajos y empezaron con la cena para poder comer con tranquilidad y no tener que correr luego para llegar a tiempo a la torre Agbar.

Romano estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el vino en una ocasión ya que al español no se le ocurrió más que la brillante idea de decir que se había levantado con un dolor insoportable en la cintura, pero que el haber dormido con él le hacía recuperar los ánimos de esa noche. No faltaron los comentarios indebidos por parte de sus dos amigos pese a que el moreno aclaraba una y otra vez que le dolía por no estar acostumbrado a dormir tanto. Ya casi a la hora del postre, fue España quien se atragantó con el vino por culpa de su mejor amigo, quien cuestionó si ya había usado su regalo de Nochebuena. En ese momento el ítalo no se percató de que estaba prestando demasiada atención a la respuesta del español. En esos días se había estado yendo a dormir temprano y nunca había prestado atención de si escuchaba o no el sonido del vibrador por varios motivos, entre ellos que se había olvidado por completo de dicho regalo.

—Mejor vamos ya para la torre para encontrar un buen sitio, aunque seguramente hace algo de fresco – sugirió el español al ver como ahora las bromas de sus amigos iban hacia el sureño.

— ¡Buena idea! He traído copas de plástico para poder brindar allí – espetó el menor de los italianos desenvolviendo uno de los bombones que habían sobrado la noche anterior que se habían reunido.

—Yo me he encargado del champagne. Un par de botellas de las más caras para celebrar juntos el año nuevo – comentó el francés tras pasar el pedazo de turrón que se había llevado a la boca.

Al ver que todos, a excepción de él, habían traído algo para poder celebrar bien las fiestas el albino se levantó de su lugar llamando la atención de todos.

—Yo me he encargado de traer a mi maravillosa persona al evento, para que seáis la envidia de todo el mundo.

Los demás empezaron a reírse a excepción de los más serios, una fiesta sin que Prusia empezara a desbordar con su ego no podía considerarse una fiesta. Para nada. La rubia repartió las bolsas de cotillón que había comprado entre los presentes, habiendo comprado algunas de sobras por si acaso a alguna le faltaba algo, lo cual pasó el año anterior que Antonio llevó las bolsas justas para Nochebuena y terminó él sin una diadema con el año próximo para que Romano, quien su bolsa estaba incompleta, pudiera tener una. Suerte de que la rubia hubiera decidido comprar algunas más, pues a Feliciano le faltaba el silbato en su bolsa y a Antonio su sombrero; a Romano le faltó su máscara, pero era demasiado absurdo para él por lo que no pidió otra.

Repartiéndose en dos coches, en los de Antonio y Lovino, llegaron en cuestión de media hora al lugar. Había bastante gente pero no la suficiente como para llenar aquella zona, lo cual alivió al sureño pues no debería sufrir empujones y recibir el aliento de algún borracho cercano.

—_Scusa, sai come funziona?_ – una chica desconocida se acercó a ellos a preguntarles, señalando la torre que ya brillaba con diferentes colores.

Para sorpresa del grupo, prácticamente todos los allí presentes eran italianos. Con la ayuda de Feliciano, Antonio pudo explicarle a la joven el funcionamiento de aquella torre acorde a las campanadas, quien le agradeció enormemente su ayuda.

— ¡Jefe, jefe! – El nombrado giró su atención hacia la rubia, recibiendo el impacto de un cegador flash. - ¡Las mejores fotos son las de improviso!

El español se talló los ojos para recuperar la visión y sin más se lanzó a la rubia para abrazarla. Así estuvieron por largo rato, Bélgica echando varias fotos a los demás mientras era seguida por un español que le abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba el mentón en su hombro. El holandés, que no había perdido de vista a esos dos, pudo escuchar a alguien comentar lo linda pareja que hacían ambos. Eso provocó que se moviera de su lugar para apartarlos a la fuerza, dedicando una mirada asesina al español.

—Que corra el aire – espetó ante la mirada recriminatoria de su hermana.

El italiano tampoco había perdido de vista a esos dos, ignorando por completo como a su espalda el norteño aprovechaba para ponerse meloso con el rubio alemán. De seguro al percatarse de lo pegados que estaban el alemán y el italiano tendría una batalla mental sobre a cual 'pareja' fulminar con su mirada y maldecirle por los restos, mas en ese momento su batalla se encontraba consigo mismo. ¿Por qué había maldecido a la rubia por haber estado por largo rato en brazos del español? Se suponía que debía ser al revés, maldecir al español por atreverse a tocar a su amor de infancia.

— ¿Celoso? –la voz del francés sacó al italiano de sus pensamientos.

— ¿De qué tendría que estar yo celoso? – cuestionó pese a saber perfectamente a qué se refería.

—_Espagne_ está pasando toda la noche muy pegadito a _Belgique_, ¿no te molesta ni un poquito?

Bien, acababa de conseguir que el ítalo deseara golpear a todo ser viviente que se atreviera a hablarle. Era cierto, desde que la rubia había llegado se la habían pasado todo el rato juntos, incluso se habían sentado uno al lado del otro en la mesa y, pese a que el italiano se había sentado a su otro lado e intentado llamar su atención en varias ocasiones, el español había parecido querer hablar más con la rubia. No podía recriminarle nada a ella, era mucho más social que su propia persona y, para que engañarse, muchísimo más cariñosa. Eran prácticamente iguales en cuanto a actitud, aunque él mucho más despistado.

—Hechos el uno para el otro… - murmuró para sí mismo, sin contar con que cierto francés seguía a su lado y pudo escuchar el tono vacío en su comentario.

Romano se apartó de los demás para sentarse en un rincón bastante alejado de ellos para pelar sus doce uvas; el español le había comentado que sin pela eran mucho más fáciles de tragar y podría evitar atragantarse.

Ya no faltaba mucho para la cuenta atrás, él ya había pelado sus uvas y empezaba a estar tentado en comérselas en ese preciso momento y mandar al cuerno todo. No era muy divertido pasar el último día del año a solas en un rincón mientras la única persona que ronda por tu cabeza parece estarse restregando con una amiga. Decir que le amaba era algo salido de órbita pero quería su atención a toda costa, envidiaba a la belga por estar entre sus brazos y durante la cena se había embobado en más de una ocasión observando como el mayor se relamía los labios para limpiarlos de restos de comida. Durante su adolescencia se había mentalizado de que aquellos sueños húmedos con el mayor no eran más que por la edad, un adolescente hormonado al que de pequeño la única persona que le prestaba atención aparecía en sus sueños no solo enseñándole la lengua española. Pero se había mentido a sí mismo y había conseguido creer su propia mentira dejando aquel sentimiento escondido, mas desde hacía tiempo parecía que dicho sentimiento quería explotar en su interior.

—A la mierda todo – espetó tomando una de las uvas para llevársela a la boca, mas una voz se lo impidió a escasos centímetros.

—Roma, si te comes ahora las uvas es trampa y no se cumplirá tu deseo – esa voz risueña, solo una persona poseía tal voz.

—A quién le importa mi deseo…

— ¿Ya te has puesto sentimental? – El mayor se sentó a su lado pasando el brazo por sobre sus hombros para atraerle hacia él. – Al jefe le importa, y quiero que tu deseo se cumpla así que no voy a dejar que te comas esa uva.

—Pues hace un momento estabas demasiado preocupado con restregarte con Bélgica y no en si me comía mis uvas o no – sonó más sincero de lo que hubiera querido.

—Hubiera preferido "restregarme" – hizo énfasis en la palabra incluso movió sus dedos dibujando unas comillas al aire -, como tú dices, contigo… Pero mis costillas todavía me duelen del codazo que me diste anoche así que he preferido no arriesgarme a que me duelan más.

—No es mi culpa que seas un debilucho – aquel comentario provocó la risa del español.

—Vamos con los demás, ya casi es la hora y será más bonito comer las uvas todos juntos, ¿sí? – Le revolvió el cabello antes de levantarse y coger la bolsita de las uvas peladas del menor para asegurarse de que le iba a seguir, aunque el del rulo se la arrebató de vuelta antes de incorporarse e ir con los demás, seguido por el español.

Podía notarse la emoción del momento, como en el lugar empezaba a hacer algo de calor ya que cada vez había más y más gente que preferían ver lucecitas subir y bajar en vez de escuchar campanadas. Al ver como el lugar empezaba a llenarse el español se abrazó del menor por el brazo para que no se le escapara de nuevo y se le perdiera entre la multitud otra vez.

— _Espagne, deberías prestarle más atención al pequeño Romano… Creo que está tomando tu acercamiento hacia Belgique de forma errónea – comentó el francés tras ver como el italiano se alejaba de todos los demás. Aquel comentario le había dejado en claro cuan equivocado estaba el menor._

— _¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Fran? – El español buscó al italiano con la mirada y al no dar con él se alarmó. - ¡¿Dónde está Romano?!_

—_Se ha ido por ahí - respondió señalando la dirección en la que se había ido el otro. – Incluso petit Italie se ha dado cuenta que estás ignorando demasiado a_ _Sud de l'Italie._

Aquella había sido la corta conversa que había tenido con Francia respecto al tema. No lo hacía queriendo el ignorar al menor, pero a cada rato que quería prestarle absoluta atención a él le respondía de forma seca y con insultos, como si le molestara que le hablara. Por ello había tomado cierta distancia esa noche pues no quería fastidiársela si de verdad le molestaba que le hablara, además de que no era mentira que le seguía doliendo el cuerpo.

— ¡Mira, mira! ¡Ya casi es la hora! – anunció Italia del norte señalando la torre que marcaba que faltaba un minuto y pocos segundos para el nuevo día y, con él, el nuevo año.

Se podía ver entre la multitud gente preparando sus bolsitas con las uvas, otros que no celebraban las uvas — como la gran mayoría de italianos que prefería seguir su propia tradición — preferían empezar el año bebiendo, incluso Romano pudo ver uno no muy a lo lejos como empujaba a otros al tropezarse con sus propios pies de tan bebido que iba. El mayor de los italianos dedicó un momento en observar al grupo con el que iba; su hermano sonreía cual idiota pegado al alemán mientras este le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo atrayéndolo más hacia su propia persona, escuchando como Prusia hablaba de algo sin sentido. Francia se encontraba a un lado del holandés charlando de algo que no lograba apreciar debido al escándalo a su alrededor, Bélgica parecía pelear en sostener la cámara y las uvas de forma que pudiera comer las uvas sin necesidad de abandonar la cámara en el bolsillo. Tan mona ella incluso con esa expresión de berrinche… Entonces giró su mirada para dar con el español a su lado, estaba entretenido terminando de pelar sus uvas ajeno a todo hasta que notó la mirada del menor, momento en el que le dedicó una sonrisa antes de seguir con lo suyo. Eran detalles como ese que le hacían olvidar todo lo demás, es decir, le había estado ignorando gran parte de la noche por un motivo que él desconocía pero había ido a por él el rato que se alejó, según el mayor se preocupaba por él y su deseo, estaba a su lado en esos momentos y acababa de dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa. Sí, lo admitía, era una hermosa sonrisa.

— ¿Cuándo hay que pedir el deseo, hermano España? – preguntó el menor de los italianos sin importarle que su hermano se girara y le viera demasiado apegado al alemán.

—Cada uno suele pedirlo mentalmente cuando quiere, pero me acostumbraron a pedirlo durante los cuartos. Solo se cumple si te acabas las doce uvas durante las doce campanadas. Además, terminar las doce da buena suerte durante el nuevo año – respondió terminando de pelar la última uva.

—Es decir, ¿si no te acabas las uvas, no hay deseo y mala suerte? – cuestionó el sureño enarcando una ceja, ignorando a su hermano. Era una fecha especial, por el momento ignoraría lo pegaditos que estaban los otros dos.

—Exacto, así que ya sabéis, ¡a comerse las doce! - Pudieron escucharse varios comentarios de emoción entre la multitud. Antonio alzó la mirada y vio como el reloj marcaba escasos cinco segundos. - ¿Estáis ya preparados?

No bien los demás del grupo se percataron de que tanto el español como el sureño preparaban la primera uva les imitaron, colocándose a un lado de ellos dos pues el moreno había dejado claro que posiblemente solo se escucharan las campanadas de fondo, que allí lo que las indicaba eran las luces. No entendían muy bien, así que el ibérico sería sus campanadas.

— ¡Primero son los cuartos! – se escuchó no muy lejos de ellos.

— ¡Pero no empieces a comerte ya las uvas, cochino! – otra voz.

Todos los allí presentes parecían demasiado nerviosos, el mayor de los italianos podía notar como incluso el moreno lo estaba. No era para tanto…

—_Hay que comerse las uvas dentro del tiempo, sino, no hay deseo y mala suerte – _recordó el ítalo, entonces el español estaba nervioso por poder tener su deseo y tener peor suerte de la que había tenido. Al menos se merecía un poco de suerte después de tantos malos baches.

Notó como el español se tensaba en cuestión de segundos y su expresión parecía decidida, entonces escuchó a alguien decir que ahora eran los cuartos, que en cualquier momento empezarían las campanadas. Todos estaban demasiado expectantes ante las acciones del ibérico, por lo que no bien se llevó la primera uva a la boca los demás le imitaron. No era necesario observarle pues de fondo se escuchaba como los que no tomaban las uvas enumeraban las supuestas campanadas según las luces ascendían hasta la punta de la torre.

—Parece un huevo gigante ahora que se ilumina bien – espetó el francés con la boca llena culpa de la séptima uva.

Ese comentario provocó la risa del albino que, para no escupir las uvas, intentó aguantársela. En vano, pues para la octava campanada terminó riéndose a pleno pulmón.

— ¡Cacho cerdo, acabas de echar las uvas por la nariz! – espetó molesto el sureño, provocando que ahora fuera el francés quien se echara a reír.

Esos dos no pudieron terminarse las uvas pues estuvieron más preocupados en no morir asfixiados de la risa por culpa de las uvas que ocupaban aún sus bocas. Bélgica tampoco logró terminárselas pues al estar pensando en sus cosas se le había olvidad pelarlas y se le hizo complicado tragarse las más grandes. Holanda ni siquiera intentó comerlas a cada toque, simplemente las comía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, total, para él lo del deseo era una estupidez. Feliciano no solo las había pelado, sino que les había quitado los 'huesos' del interior para tragarlas de golpe, y si bien había sido una buena idea con las prisas terminó atragantándose y perdiendo el orden. Lovino, pese a haber pelado sus uvas para facilitar sus acciones, terminó con la boca llena sin poder tragarlas por lo que al dar la última campanada seguía teniendo dos en su bolsita.

_Lovino Vargas no iba a tener su deseo ese año. No iba a tener toda la atención de España para él el resto del año._

De forma cruel deseó que nadie del grupo se hubiera terminado sus uvas, mas ni siquiera ese se le iba a cumplir pues el español se le soltó del agarre y empezó a dar brincos con las manos en alto.

— ¿Y a ti qué demonios te pas- - sus palabras fueron calladas por los gritos de los demás.

— ¡Feliz año 2013 a todos! – exclamó Francis descorchando una de las botellas de champagne que había preparado tras recuperarse del ataque salvaje de las uvas.

Tras exclamar la misma frase, los demás se reunieron alrededor del francés para poder servirse de una copa de champagne y poder brindar por el nuevo año. Romano iba a imitarles cuando sintió un repentino abrazo.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo, Lovino! – exclamó feliz el español sin dejar de dar brincos pese a estar abrazando al menor.

Romano, por segunda vez en segundos, quiso hacer algo mas el español se lo impidió otra vez. Iba a felicitarle el año cuando sus palabras fueron calladas al sentir unas cálidas manos tomar sus mejillas. Se sorprendió mucho en ese momento, pero no podía compararse al asombro que le inundó cuando sintió sus labios sellados; Antonio acababa de besarle sin venir a cuento de nada y justamente en los labios. Por unos segundos, el italiano quería que la tierra le tragara pues sentía la mirada de todo el mundo clavada sobre su persona, incluso aquellas personas a las que no conocía de nada. Pero eso era solo fruto de su imaginación pues todos estaban demasiado concentrados en felicitar a todo el mundo el nuevo año. El menor tan solo tensó los músculos, no hizo nada para apartarlo pero tampoco por corresponder, y fue eso lo que animó al español bajar lentamente sus manos hasta abrazar al ítalo de la cintura.

_Y su deseo empezó a cumplirse._

Feliciano buscó a su hermano para poder brindar con él, esperando encontrarse con un español animado tratando de felicitar al sureño mientras este se retorcía y maldecía a todo ser vivo. Pero no fue así. Sus acciones se detuvieron en seco al encontrar a su hermano siendo besado por el español sin oponerse a ello, sino todo lo contrario, las manos del mayor de los italianos ascendieron lenta y tortuosamente hasta abrazar al mayor alrededor del cuello.

Una mano en su hombro llamó su atención para evitar que corriera a abrazar a su hermano y estropeara aquel momento; Francis creyó oportuno aguardar lo necesario para felicitar el año a aquel par, dejar que ellos mismos se acercaran a los demás.

—_Felice… Anno Nuovo_ – murmuró Romano al sentir que el mayor se apartaba escasos centímetros. Una casi invisible sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios al sentir que España volvía a besar sus labios, un besito que apenas rozó sus labios.

Esa sonrisa permaneció en él el resto de la noche, únicamente desapareciendo cuando el español prestaba demasiada atención a alguien más. Para cuando el moreno se percataba de ese detalle, corría con los brazos abiertos hasta el menor quien lo recibía a base de insultos pero se dejaba abrazar gustoso. Podría permitirse bajar un poco su orgullo esa noche… Italia del Norte insistía repetidas veces en que le dijera su deseo, pero el moreno se negaba pues no quería estropearlo. Él creía en el deseo y la buena suerte que le traerían aquellos calzoncillos rojos que le había regalado la belga y llevaba puestos en esos momentos.

Esa misma madrugada su deseo se cumplió, además pudo comprobar de buena mano que el italiano había usado los mismos calzoncillos rojos de la suerte.

_También tu deseo, Lovino._

* * *

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_

_Por un largo rato creí que iba a tener que escribir de nuevo todo esto en un tiempo récord para poder subirlo hoy día 1 de Enero de 2013. Mi "caga tió" me trajo una CPU nueva, solo pasé lo que más uso a CDs y me olvidé por completo de pasar la carpeta donde guardo todos los documentos word y en ellos mis historias. Me acordé ayer noche, después de la cena mientras esperaba a por las uvas quise continuar mi otra historia de "Entre plumas y escamas" y... ¡tadá! Mis neuronas se juntaron y me acordé de que todo estaba en la otra torre. Tuve que desmontar y montar el ordenador cuatro veces, dos por torre. Peco de desastrosa..._

_Y como a nadie le interesa cuan despistada soy, solo decir que hace un momento he revisado por a saber cuantas veces [ reviso varias veces los capítulos pero siempre me dejo algo ] y he editado el final. Lo he dejado más a la imaginación de lo que pudo haber pasado, en el anterior la historia terminaba en un "pub". Cuando escribí este capítulo se me hizo extraño escribir un Holanda cariñoso, pero se me hizo graciosa la idea de que fuera el más chistoso estando borracho. Creo que nada más que añadir..._

_Así que sin más, ahora sí está completa._

_¡Que todos sus deseos se cumplan en este año y la hayan pasado en grande!_


End file.
